The White Rooks
by bdassasian
Summary: The story of Team JNPR and their beginnings to Beacon Academy
1. Chapter: Jaune

The White Rooks

Jaune

**Note:** This story will be more about Team JNPR so hopefully you RWBY fans will still enjoy it. Just note that none of this has been revealed and some of this will not go according to the show.

Jaune quietly sneaked over to the door of his father's room. He could overhear his father and grandfather discussing things about Jaune.

"He's not ready."

"Come on! I know my son. He'll surprise you when he gets the chance."

"I don't like it. He has no fighting experience and just doesn't even seem like that kind of boy."

These words were like daggers to his heart. His ancestors were all great warriors and to hear them say that, just demoralized him. But, he came up with a plan.

He ran to his computer and starting searching for old transcripts and tutorials on amazing fighters in history. He devoted his whole to understanding the art of battle. Whenever anyone banged on his door, he ignored them. Being a warrior has always been his dream, but he's never done anything to show it. He studied and studied until his eyes could stay open any longer.

As the next day came around, he checked what he did the day before. He didn't realize that he made up his own application to Beacon Academy with the admission ticket. What have I done? He started to panic. Why did I do that, I can't fight. I don't even have a weapon. Wait, they probably won't even except me. Yes! I have nothing to worry about.

A couple of weeks went by and Jaune was finally relieved about the whole Beacon situation. He decided to check his computer for any updates on his subscription of _Warrior Monthly_. As he went though his things, he saw that he had an unread email. It was from Beacon. No. Why would they send me something? He clicked on the email, which read,

Dear Jaune Arc,

The administration at Beacon Academy have read through your application and are interested in having you attend our prestigious academy. All the information needed to start your preparation are in the link down below. We are anxious to have you at our academy. Thank you and see you this year.

-Beacon Academy Administration

His jaw dropped to the floor. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. This must be a prank because I know I couldn't of gotten into Beacon. He reviewed his "fake" transcript carefully. Rank 1 in my class. Outstanding swordsmanship. Fast, smart, and adaptable. I must of been more awake that night than I remember.

"Hey Jaune, I was just wondering what you wanted to eat... Are you okay?"

Jaune chuckles, "I got into Beacon Academy."

"What?! Why didn't you tell anyone. I'm so proud of you. You know what? I'm going to give my sword." His father runs to get his sword to present to Jaune.

"This sword has been through everything. Your grandfather used it to fight in the war and I use it all the time, but now, it's time for you to use it. Take it."

"No dad, I can't."

"Of course, you can. Take it." being more assertive.

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yes Jaune, you deserve it."

Jaune took the sword without question, but became really nervous as he said that. "You deserve it." He headed to his room in silence. What have I gotten myself into? He looked at the information for the first day of school.

"All that is needed for your first day is yourself, your weapon, and your skill."

Again, Jaune was haunted by what was happening. Skill? I have none. Uuhhh! What do I do?

All week, Jaune spent his days in room in agony. Everyone in his family were all concerned about him. They would always knock on his door, but he would just tell them to leave. He didn't know what to do except to wait for the first day of school


	2. Chapter: Nora

The White Rooks

Nora

**Note:** Really doesn't need an intro. This one's about Nora. Enjoy.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

Nora and her 5 siblings began to eat their dinner as fast as they could. The 5 siblings finished in about a minute, but as they all looked up, they saw that Nora was leaning back in her chair.

"Nora! That's not fair. How do you finish so fast?"

"The master can't reveal her secrets. Sorry."

"Uh! You suck."

"I know," with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Nora!"

"Yeah dad?"

"There's a letter here on the door with your name on it."

"Okay." She pranced to the door and picked up the letter.

"What does it say?" one of her sister asked.

"Hold on." She started to read the letter out loud, but skipping the unnecessary things.

"From Beacon Academy...impressive abilities...you've been accepted...info for the first day. I got accepted!"

Nora started running through the house in excitement. Unfortunately, none of her family could talk to her because she kept screaming and demanded syrup.

"Nora! Nora! What do you need to bring for the first day?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Well, you should."

"Fine." Nora, finally, calmed and read the letter more in depth. Basic living necessities, yourself, your weapon, and your skill. Nora's face lit up when it said skill. She hasn't touched her weapon in a long time and has missed using it.

She ran to her room and pulled out her hammer.

"Wweee!" she yelled from her room.

"Nora! You better not use that thing inside the house!"

"I know mom!"

She regained her excitement and ran outside with her hammer. She swung it every way possible and didn't care about anything else. She even launched herself into the air and shouted with joy. Her family didn't live in the city so she had the luxury of shooting her gun and not affecting anything. Her family heard distant explosions for 3 hours straight. When it finally got dark, her dad told her to come back inside. Surprisingly, she came back.

"Nora, we're so proud of you. We know you'll do great. Don't forget to communicate with us every once in a while."

"Duh. Of course I'll keep in contact. Thanks everyone." She grabbed everyone and pulled them into a big family hug.

"Nora, we can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry" She let go, but one of her brothers grabbed her gun and ran away from her.

"I don't think so." She ran after him and immediately tackled him to the ground. Her parents told her to take an easy. Even with all of her brothers and her sister combined, she's still the toughest person in her family.

"So when's the first day?"

"It's in a week."

"So you should probably get ready right?"

"Yeah, I will. Stop worrying mom." She ignored her mom an spent the rest of her day wrestling with her siblings.

"Hey Nora, we are going to miss you."

"Don't worry, I'll come back and visit you guys. I probably wouldn't last long by myself anyway. Actually, you know what? I should call Ren."

She ran to her room and grabbed her phone.

"Hello."

"Ren, Ren, Ren!"

"Yes Nora?"

"I got into Beacon."

"Congratulations."

"What about you?"


	3. Chapter: Ren

The White Rooks

Ren

**Note:** Take it as you want, but each of these stories take place closer and closer to the first day of school. Jaune was the furthest, Nora was closer, and Ren is even closer. I know these are short, but they seem to get the job done. Enjoy!

"I also got into Beacon."

"Yaayy! We can hang out like all the time at Beacon."

"Okay, I gotta go Nora. I will see you at Beacon."

"Okay, bye!"

Ren came out of his room rubbing his ears.

"Ren, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Nora just called and she screamed to me that she got into Beacon."

"Oh yeah, did you get the news yet?"

"Yeah, I got in, too."

His mom walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"If your father was here, he'd be so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yep. I've got everything prepared. Myself, my weapon, and my skill."

His mom started to laugh.

"What was the last thing?"

"My skill?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"The admission ticket literally said to bring your skill."

"Okay, alright. I trust you. I just find it weird that they would say that."

"Well it is a battle school so you do need to have skill to be there."

Him and his mom spent the night just talking about his future and what'll happen. When the night became late, they went to their rooms. When Ren was in his room, he went to the corner where his dads picture and ash can was. He got and his knees and put his hands together.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to tell you that I got into Beacon. I start a warrior path in 4 days. I'm so thankful for your teachings. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Wish me luck and I miss you so much."

He blew out the candle on the table and went to his bed. He grabbed his guns and started to calibrate them to his likings. He also polished them to their shiny green polish. As he finished up caring for his handguns, he put them on their stands and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter: Pyrrha

The White Rooks

Pryyha

"Again!"

Pyrrha's teacher instructed her to strike again. She lunged forward with a swipe to the head, but immediately falling to her knees to block a gut shot and kicked off her opponent.

"Good. Very good. That's it for today."

"No. Let's go again."

They got in their stances and prepared for battle. Her instructor gave the sign of defense so she decided to act. She threw her shield in his direction. He avoided it, but was punched in the face and put into a chokehold with her sword.

"Okay, now we're done."

Her maid made her way into the battle hall.

"Excuse me Miss Nikos, there's a letter for you and it seems urgent."

"Thank you." Pyrrha took the letter and started to read it. She got accepted. This actually gave her some excitement, but what finished the letter is what shocked her.

"The first day of school is tomorrow so come prepared."

What?! Why is this so late?! She ran around her house looking for her maid. When she finally found her, she demanded to know when this came in and her maid told her that it came in today. She said that it even has the sent out date on the letter. When the truth was discovered, she went to her room to gather the things she would take to Beacon. It took quite awhile, but she decided that it'd be best just to take her weapons and her night gown. She slept the night away and woke up ready to attend Beacon Academy.

In the morning, she got up and headed to the transport to Beacon. No one was home so no one could say goodbye to her. The trip to Beacon was quite boring except for the view from within the ship. When the shipped docked at Beacon, she immediately headed to the main atrium. As she waited for the assembly to start, she saw a very appealing blond boy. To her, he didn't seem like he knew what he was doing so she made her way to him, but was cut off by a huge crowd of people. When the assembly finished and students headed to the ballroom, she heard a really loud laugh and saw 2 people leave the room in bright colors.

As she made her way to the ballroom, she was intercepted by a beautiful girl in white.

"Hi, I'm Weiss. Aren't you Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yeah? How'd you know that?

"I've heard so much about you and you're on like every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that was cool. Sadly, the cereal is very good for you."

End of Prologues

**Ending Note:** So hopefully, these introductions weren't too bad. This is how I saw these 4 interesting characters get into Beacon. I'm sorry if I disappointed any JNPR fans out there, but I wanted to set this story up with something of a beginning.


End file.
